1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a container, especially for radioactive substances such as radioactive liquids, with an inner container for receiving the substances, an outer container which contains the inner container and thermal insulation between the inner and the outer container.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such a container is already in use. The thermal insulation between the inner and the outer container consists, for instance, of phenolic resin foam. The purpose of the foam insulation, in the event of a fire, is to prevent heat from the outside from entering into the inner container to cause a sudden rise in the pressure in the inner container, which may ultimately result in the bursting of this inner container and the escape of the radioactive substances. The thermal insulation between the inner and the outer container, however, prevents the escape of decay heat of the radioactive substances to the outside. The capacity of this container is very limited since in the course of time, with output of decay heat, a heat accumulation could occur which would lead to excessive high pressure in the inner container.